


Nowhere Ferry

by foggyroads



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boats and Ships, Foreshadowing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mystery, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggyroads/pseuds/foggyroads
Summary: Dream, George, and Sapnap purchase a ferry and decide to go on a trip. Dream finds a lot of strange things surrounding the situation, but can't quite put a finger on what's wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Setting Sail

**Author's Note:**

> Hii :) this is my first time writing fanfic, so I'm kind of excited! I had a random bout of inspiration and decided to write this first chapter. I might continue it if I have enough time/motivation, idk. I feel weird writing romantic stories and stuff, so this won't have any of that. Feel free to steal this concept and put romance in it if you want to :) You don't necessarily have to credit me for the idea or anything but it would be nice!

“Stop that, Sapnap!” Dream could hear George and Sapnap bickering out on deck. He smiled to himself, happy to be with his friends. 

He got up from his spot crouched by his bed. He was searching for his pen, but gave up, figuring it would roll around to him eventually if it wasn’t gone forever. He moved over to his desk, glancing at his unfinished journal entry before closing the book and putting it aside. 

This boat was something that all three of them had talked about for ages, and now that it was finally a reality, it still seemed like another unfathomable illusion. He started up the short staircase to the upper deck.

“You’re the one with your hands all over me,” Sapnap retorted. 

“Only because you’ve got my stuff.”

“I don’t have your stupid stuff, Dream does.”

“You guys are idiots. We have to get the ship moving already, or else we won’t make it.” Dream ushered his friends away from the table they sat at and towards their jobs.

“What? Where are we going?” George turned around and faced Dream. Sapnap gave George a look and whispered something quickly in his ear. “Oh. Well what if I don’t want to go there just yet?” 

Sapnap shook his head and pushed George in the direction of the anchor reel. Meanwhile, Dream stepped closer to the edge of the boat, observing the waves against the ship walls. 

The ship the trio had purchased together wasn’t anything fancy. After all, it was only the three of them. Dream had worried that they would need more than three people to run the ship, but Sapnap and George assured him it would be fine since it was only a ferry boat. He wasn’t sure why they were so insistent, but he relented anyways.

He furrowed his brows. Now that he thought about it, it was all pretty strange. For all the time he had known Sapnap and George, neither of them seemed too interested in boats. Where were they even planning to go? He had said that they needed to hurry before, but his mind couldn’t provide a reason or final destination. 

“Dream!” Sapnap’s shout snapped Dream out of his thoughts. “I thought you were gonna steer this thing?”

“Oh,” Dream began. He paused and stared at Sapnap for a second, thinking that something seemed off. “Yeah, I guess I was.”

The two stared at each other, both expecting something from the other.

“Uh, so?”

“Oh. Sorry, I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t get seasick or anything, but…” Dream trailed off. He was lost in his mind and strangely cautious, although he didn’t know why. He headed towards the pilot house, and noticed George staring at him. They caught eyes and George scurried over to where Sapnap stood, still staring at Dream with a concerned expression.

As Dream approached the pilot house, he could hear hushed murmurs coming from his friends across the deck. He jiggled the door handle and it swung open with a creaking groan. There was an old-looking chair in the corner of the small room, so he took a seat and tried to settle his thoughts.

He sat there, focusing on the patterns of the waves and the sounds they made as they splashed against the ferry. As he tried to clear his head, however, it only got more twisted. Is this just another dream? Why do I feel so off today? I’ve never been seasick before; am I just seasick? Or maybe-

The door opened again with another creak. Dream didn’t move his eyes from the window, but he could sense the presence of his friend. 

“Hey,” George said. He let go of the doorknob and let the door swing back to its closed position, the knob mechanisms clinking as it shut.

“Are you real?” Dream turned and studied George’s face closely as it contorted with confusion.

“What?” What kind of question is that?” George scoffed as he spoke. The familiarity in his voice allowed Dream to calm down, just a bit.

“Sorry, sorry. I don’t know- I just feel like something’s off. Maybe I’m feeling a little seasick?”

“What do you mean? You think I’m going to kill you or something?” George had seemed wary when he first entered the room, but now he was inquisitive, as well. He leaned against the door, hand resting on the doorknob.

Dream shrugged. “What would happen if I did?”

“I dunno. I guess I would have to kill you.”

“Idiot.” 

“Well, I can’t let you down, can I? We’ve been planning this thing for so long, it has to be absolutely perfect.”

“That’s true,” Dream thought for a second before continuing, “I guess that means I shouldn’t waste any more time being like this, huh?”

“Exactly. Glad you understand. Now let’s hurry and go- Sapnap’s been bugging me about you taking forever this whole morning!” As he spoke, George froze up as if he had said something he shouldn’t have.

“Sorry- wait, what? What do you mean he’s been bugging you? Why would he do that if I was the issue?”

George shook his head quickly. “Oh, no, no, it’s nothing. I just messed up my words. Looks like I’m the one feeling off now, haha. Anyways, I’m glad that we were able to talk a little bit. Let’s get going, now,” George said. Dream noticed that he was speaking a bit fast, but he shrugged it off for now.

George turned the doorknob and exited the pilot house. As he stepped out he looked to the left and flinched. Dream watched as the door closed. He thought he saw a second figure join George through the door window, but wasn’t sure. 

He turned his attention to the steering wheel at the front of the room, and grasped the edge. He tightened his grip on the wheel as he adjusted to the feel of it, and surveyed the view in front of him.

“Yo, Dream! Are you ready to set sail?” He could hear Sapnap calling to him from the deck beyond the pilot house.

“Uh, yeah. Don’t you have, like, other duties to take care of in order to run this thing properly?”

Sapnap glanced at what Dream assumed to be George on his left. “I guess so,” he shouted back. He jogged out of Dream’s view, and the three of them prepared to set sail on their confusing little ferry.


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three decide on a name for their water vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I kind of pushed this thing to the back of my mind for a while because of school and stuff, but I wanted to come back to it for at least one more chapter! Enjoy :))

Where am I? Dream looked around at his surroundings. The old metal dashboard sat in front of him, rust slowly eating up the surface. Looking past the glass that stood beyond the dashboard, he could see George sitting on a bench, looking awfully bored.

He heard the crashing of waves. “Oh, right. On the ocean,” he answered. 

It was a chill evening and Dream began to get goosebumps as he came back to his senses, not familiar with such a coolness. He decided to exit to the deck, both to explore this new weather and to speak with George.

He twisted the doorknob and swung the door open, George looking up at the noise of the old door. 

“What’s going on?” George was quiet to Dream since he was all the way across the deck, but his voice was still audible. He sat up straighter and looked at Dream.

“Nothing. Um, is the anchor down? I let go of the steering wheel to come over here, so…”

“Yeah, Sapnap’s reeling it down right now, I think.”

“I just finished. What are you guys up to? I just realized something, if you guys are free,” Sapnap joined in. He sat down on the bench next to George and Dream took to the bench across from them. 

“Ooh, what do you have planned for us, a slumber party?” 

“Don’t be weird, George,” Sapnap replied, “we’ll have to sleep in the kitchen if we want to all stay in the same room.”

“I think my room is pretty large, actually.” Dream gestured to the steps that led down to his room. “As long as you guys are little enough.”

“I think George is pretty little.”

“I’m literally older than you Sapnap, but whatever. Forget the slumber party thing, just tell us what you realized.”

“Right! So we spent so long planning this whole ship thing, yeah? And we never picked out a name!”

“Didn’t we agree on-”

“Yeah but I think that’s lame. So I wanna pick something else, you know?” 

“I volunteer the name ‘George’s Cool Ferry’,” George said. 

“No, it has to be like, cool, or creative, or something.”

“Maybe something based on our final destination,” Dream offered.

“You wanna know where we’re going?” Sapnap looked at George.

“I think it could be useful,” Dream replied. He realized that he never found out earlier, and the curiosity along with underlying worry were growing steadily.

“Oh, nowhere.”

“Nowhere? Are you dodging the question or is there a place called nowhere?”

Sapnap paused. George nudged him. “Yup. It’s in Virginia,” he spat out. George scoffed.

“We’re going to Virginia?”

“Uh-” 

“Yes, Virginia. I’ve always wanted to go, since I’ve never really explored America much!” George nodded as he spoke, as if trying to convince himself, as well.

“You want to go to Nowhere, Virginia?”

“That’s what I said.”

Dream gave George an odd look. He’d lived in America his whole life and had never heard of Nowhere, Virginia, so he couldn’t imagine how fun it could be or how George had come to know about it.

“The Nowhere Ferry! Perfect,” Sapnap piped up. He nodded approvingly, seemingly proud of his contribution.

“The Nowhere Ferry…” George paused, as if thinking hard about the name. “Sounds good,” he shrugged.

“The Nowhere Ferry.” Dream looked into the distance, considering his options. “I guess, if you guys like it. It doesn’t sound bad or anything.”

Sapnap stood from his seat abruptly, observing the nighttime that had snuck up on them. This prompted George to perk up, having noticed the darkness as well.

“Look, guys! We still have time for our sleepover!” 

“I’m telling you George, we won’t all fit laying down in any of these rooms,” Sapnap said.

“Yeah, I was joking about my room being big enough.”

“Fine, fine, but we have to at least wake up early and watch the sunrise together so we can pretend we did have a sleepover.”

“Oh, shoot, sunrise with the homies? I’m down.” Sapnap yawned. “But for now, I’m about to go to sleep. See you!”

Dream and George nodded, and the three headed to their respective rooms. 

The clear ocean waves stood out to Dream amongst the rest of the white noise as they walked. The distinctive sound of water washing over itself, of waves crashing against the ship, of the world carrying on as he seemed to be standing still on that boat, not quite sure where he was going or why he was going there. 

Underneath it all, the thuds of three sets of footsteps could be heard against the aged metal, and hiding further within that, the quiet breaths of Dream, George, and Sapnap, taking in the cold evening night and letting out the day’s pent up energy. 

George’s footsteps were the first to stop, and he got out one last ‘goodnight’ before disappearing for the night. The other two slowed down instinctively, offering him silent nods before resuming natural speed.

Next to stop was Sapnap. He slowed his feet, letting out another yawn as he approached the entrance to his room. 

Dream wasn’t sure why he had stopped as well, but before he knew it, he found himself opening his mouth. 

“Hey,” he paused. He didn’t really know what he wanted to say, and Sapnap turned towards him as he formed the words in his mind. “This isn’t really important, I guess. But, why did you change your mind about the name we agreed on before? I mean, you were the one who came up with it.” Dream looked at Sapnap, not sure what to expect, but eager nonetheless.

Sapnap met Dream’s eyes. He looked away, seemingly pondering the question. After a moment, he met Dream’s eyes again and shrugged, scoffing gently as a subtle smile tugged on his face. His mouth contrasted his eyes, however, which held a bittersweet tone.

“That name was for some ideal boat trip, I guess. This whole thing is just… different.” He laughed, almost nervously, before turning towards the entrance to his room. He turned his head back to Dream once more. “I’ll catch you at sunrise, yeah?”

Dream gave an exasperated smile. “For sure,” he replied. 

It was just him walking now, alone with his thoughts. He still didn’t know why he had felt the need to ask that. Yet he felt oddly comforted by Sapnap’s reply, even if it only left him with more questions than before.

Now that the others had turned in, Dream felt as if he was alone with the vast ocean before him, engaged in a conversation between him and the waves. 

_What’s this feeling? Why can’t I place a name on it? This place feels… not great, but at the same time I can’t pull myself away from it. It’s… addicting, maybe?_

“I don’t ever want to go back.” 

He didn’t know what those words meant. But he realized as the words left his mouth that there were a lot of things about this ferry that he didn’t know. But he also realized that the words were true. He thought about his life back home. He debated it with the waves, and they gave their dutiful opinions as the night wore on.

And yet, he still couldn’t clear the fog that encased his life on land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this one bit bc I'm lazy so if there are mistakes, sorry! I'd like to continue with this story until the end, but I also have extremely varying levels of motivation throughout each day so idk. It'll probably be pretty short if I do end up finishing it, as I don't really see a way for this to be that long of a story. Would have to be a lottt of filler. N e ways, thank you all for reading! I hope you have/had a great day, and have an epic holiday season :)) stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! Idk if the chapter is kind of short or not, but I think that might be around the length they'll all be if I decide to make more? I'm not totally sure yet. If you've got any criticism or feedback for me, I'd really appreciate it! Have a nice day :)


End file.
